


Three Words

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, m/m sex; het sex; bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  Spike/Angelus; Spike/Dru  <br/>CONTENT:  m/m sex; het sex; bloodplay. <br/>SUMMARY: Two drabbles about Spike's early years and how three words arevery powerful.  <br/>SPOILERS: None really <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Three Words to Capture Spike's Heart 

I think I worshipped him that first night. He glowed like a golden god in the firelight. I never wanted anyone or anything more. Profound thoughts filled my mind, real poetry, and I struggled to remember to write down later. He was poetry, brutal and powerful. 

He held me, he touched me, he treated me like fine porcelain, carved marble, the finest silk. He muttered words of filthy carnal lust and beautiful love. But then came the words, the special words, that meant everything. Meant 'I love you' and 'I need you' and 'You're my perfect mate'. "My beautiful boy." 

Three Words to Break Spike's Heart 

The Slayer's body was still warm and Dru and I feasted. We made passionate mad love next to her cooling corpse. Dru fell asleep and I carried my princess home, cradled in my arms. No one dared to stop me, still grinning fiercely with blood streaked down my chin. I was Havoc itself, with his mad bride, none stood in my way. 

I settled her in bed. I looked for Angelus, I had a flask of Slayer blood, that we might fuck like gods, magnificent, naked, sweat-slicked, glowing in firelight. Instead I found Darla. She said, distractedly, "Oh, he's gone."


End file.
